Redemtion for the Damned
by Remenants
Summary: Redemtion is available, even to the most miserable. Angela fic. One shot. Due warning: It ends happily.


Redemption for the Damned

1am Productions

Disclaimer: Konami owns Silent Hill; this is just for fun please don't sue.

000000000000000000000

"Angela Orosco…" Yes, that was her name. Long ago she had carved it into the wall of her filthy hospital room. Of course, reflecting back on it, perhaps it was a better idea that she just forget who she was. That way perhaps, when she was pulled from her room to the Pain, it wouldn't sting as much.

She didn't mind the fire anymore, she even found herself wishing for it when the door would open. However whenever she wanted fire, she would always get Him. She curled up in the corner sobbing. She deserved all of it though, so she would take it.

"Never be afraid to pay for your mistakes." She mumbled to herself. Who had taught her that saying, she searched her mind trying to bring up a name, a face, anything.

The image of a woman with graying hair and the same eyes as Angela came into view. She was seated in an overstuffed chair in a room that smelled like cinnamon. The name came to Angela's lips quickly. "Nana…"

Yes, Nana Orosco would always tell her not to be afraid of punishment, right before she would give her a mild smack on her bottom, then show her where the broom was so she could clean up the dirt she tracked in or the vase she broke. She really wished she'd taken that advice before she ended up here.

Nana was never wrong about things, she was strong too, and even Daddy listened to Nana. Angela actually smiled as she stared at the twitching walls. She hadn't thought about her Nana in a long, long time.

_Are you sorry Angel?_

Angela felt like crying again, a good cry though, Nana had always asked that when she did something wrong. She hated being called Angel though, made her feel like a four year old. "Yes Nana…I'm sorry I…"

_Sorry you did what?_

"I'm sorry I killed Daddy." She felt hollow inside, like something had been sucked out of her. She also felt…lighter.

_I forgive you Angel._

Angela sobbed again. She felt so awful thinking about Nana, the sad way she looked at her the last time she saw her. That awful screaming match between her and Daddy, the way she stormed out after saying that Daddy wasn't her son. Daddy wasn't sad about it, not after he…

_Say it._

"After he raped me." Another gasp as something ran out of her faster than the one before. She'd started to breathe faster and found her way to her feet. "I'm sorry I killed Daddy, but that drunk bastard was NOT my Daddy. I'm glad HE'S dead."

_That sounds much more like it._

She was actually smiling as she remembered playing with Nana when she was little. How her Daddy, her REAL Daddy, had explained to her how sometimes Nana would go from sad to happy real fast. It didn't matter though; she loved them all, her Mamma, Nana, and her Daddy. "I miss all of them. I'M SORRY!!!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could.

_Do you forgive yourself?_

She stood there, her heart racing and breathing hard. She noticed that the things in the walls had stopped moving and the sounds below had grown dim. Chocking back another sob she softly answered:

"Yes."

WHAM! The door to her cell flung open and there was the wheelchair. Angela used to cower at its arrival. She would sit down in it and it would take her to Him. Now, it looked ridiculous, stupid even. She actually laughed as she sat down in the chair. She wasn't scared of Him or the fire, Nana was there to hold her hand, if not in person then in her mind. She felt stronger then ever before, maybe the chair felt her strength as the leather straps failed to wrap around her arms. She gasped and gripped the arms of the chair as it raced down the hall, and then it took a sharp right turn into the open elevator.

Angela looked around confused. This had never happened before, what was going on? Had she angered God with her impudence? Was she heading for a new, far worse, punishment? Fear was rushing back to her as the Elevator rose quietly. Still, she would be strong; Angela took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever was coming.

DING! The doors opened and the wheelchair bucked, hard, and flew Angela out of the elevator and onto the floor of the hall. The doors snapped shut behind her hard.

"Hello Miss Orosco, welcome. We're all so glad you made it here." Angela looked up into the smiling face of a nurse wearing a red sweater. She had her hand extended out to the girl on the floor. Angela took it and helped herself up off the floor.

She looked around her new surroundings. It was another hospital corridor lined with doors, but this one was different, VERY different. There was a soft light everywhere from the lamps that lined the top of the walls. Pictures made by children, windows showing blue skies and greenery, and sweet smelling flowers in vases were along the clean walls. "Where am I?" She asked the pretty redheaded nurse that was smiling at her.

"Where do you think?" The nurse gave her a soft smirking smile.

Angela just stared at the nurse for a while as the truth dawned on her. "Oh, oh God, oh thank you God!" She hugged the nurse hard, sobbing uncontrollably as tears ran down her face. The two stood there for a while, the nurse patting Angela on the back and Angela crying tears of joy, thanking her mamma, her Daddy, Nana Orosco, God, and herself.

_Welcome Home Angela._

00000000000000000000

Author Notes: This is what a botched attempt at a WalterXAngela fic at 1am gets you. Decided to post it anyway, piece of WAFF fluff. But everyone needs a sweet smile now and again, and I have a soft spot for Miss Orosco.

Anyway, review, flame, whatever. All commentary is welcome.

P.S. That WxA fic I mentioned above is in the works.


End file.
